Black Bird Theory
by jane-vicious
Summary: Los digi-elegidos ya son grandes, tienes sus propios hijos. Pero algo ah pasado! Y ahora sus hijos tendran que ir al mundo digital para ir a salvar a ... mejor leanlo o.-
1. Lo planeado

Cap 1: Lo planeado  
  
  
  
Bueno, en este fic se trata en los hijos de los personajes de digimon adventure y 02, es el año 2023,   
  
cada quien vive su vida, separadas y en eso..........  
  
Una joven de cabellos azules caminaba por las calles de Odaiba, la pobre hacia días que no veía a su   
  
padre, sabia que su trabajo ocupaba el 99% de su vida, pero, hacia 4 días que no lo veía, no había   
  
llamado por celular, no había señas de el, su madre estaba un poco enojada y su hermano menor lloraba   
  
todas las noches (N/A: que tregedia xDDD), esa joven tenia muchos problemas, como casi el resto de   
  
sus amigos, aparte de que su madre la había tenido a los 17 años la trataba como si tuviera 4 años   
  
menos, ella ya era grande, pero ahora no le preocupaba eso, si no, su padre. Se dirigió a Tamachi   
  
kindergarden donde.......  
  
¿?: Hermana!!!!!  
  
Chica: Hola Bokkai!  
  
Bokkai: Te vez distinta Sakuko  
  
Sakuko: Es que estaba pensando en papá, creo que aparecerá hoy  
  
Bokkai: Que bien!!!!  
  
.-.Bokkai Ichijouji (B-kai): Es un niño de tan solo 6 años. Bokkai es un niñito tierno que suele ser muy gracioso,   
  
su padre es Ken Ichijouji y su madre es Miyako Inue (Yolei) su digimon es Wormmon  
  
.-.Sakuko Ichijouji (Saku): Una chica de 12 años, su madre (Yolei) la había tenido a los 17 años ella es de las   
  
típicas niñas cursis que les encanta que los chicos estén detrás de ella, su digimon es Howkmon (N/A:no se   
  
como se escribe T_T)  
  
Los dos se dirigieron a Digimon`s kinder donde recogerían a sus digimons, cuando se los dieron, fueron a   
  
casa donde dijeron su típico Ya llegamos y se acercaron a la sala donde se encontraba su madre arrullando a   
  
Motoki su pequeño hermano de tan solo 1 año  
  
Yolei: Cómo les fue???  
  
Bokkai: Bien, como siempre  
  
Sakuko solo hizo una seña con sus dedos que quería decir que bien, puesss, ella tomaba una soda  
  
Sakuko: Cómo te fue a ti???  
  
Yolei: Pues su pequeño hermano dijo una palabra  
  
Los dos: Cual!!??  
  
Yolei: Lo mas obvio "mamá"  
  
Bokkai: Que bien  
  
De pronto tocaron la puerta  
  
Bokkai: Papá!!!  
  
Sakuko abrió la puerta y regreso un poco decepcionada  
  
Sakuko: De nuevo los chiquillos esos  
  
Yolei: Como los odio  
  
La puerta de una oscura casa se abrió y entro: Un adulto rubio y ojos intensamente azules y un niño de 11 años   
  
idéntico a el  
  
Adulto: Y entonces, como te fue hoy???  
  
Chico: La practica estuvo durísima Takeru  
  
Takeru: Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames por mi nombre Zeshin  
  
Zeshin: Lo siento T.K pero papá te hace ver mas viejo  
  
Takeru: Nunca cambiaras  
  
.-.Zeshin Takaishi (Zen): Es otro chico de 12 años, idéntico a su padre en esa edad, pero la diferencia eran   
  
los ojos el los tenia verdes, como su madre (su madre los había dejado), este chico es muy simpático y no muchas   
  
veces hace que una nueva versión de el entre cuando esta enojado o preocupado (N/A:nos entendemos??) su digimon   
  
es Patamon  
  
Zeshin: T.K, cuando puedo invitar a algo a Basho y a Seiki???  
  
Takeru: Seiki???  
  
Zeshin: Si, Seiki, no lo puedo creer hijo de un amigo tuyo y no sabes quien es  
  
Takeru: A, lo siento Zen, es que, ya casi no nos vemos, pero creo que si hacemos una pequeña reunión, podrás   
  
invitarlo a dormir después de esta, pero todo depende si podemos  
  
Zeshin: O.k  
  
Takeru: A si, tu tío va a llegar de la luna en unas semanas  
  
Zen: Matt??? Pero que no estaba en Marte???  
  
T.K: Luna Marte, cual es la diferencia???  
  
Zen: Y que hay con tía Sora  
  
Takeru dudo eso unos minutos, Sora??? Hace un año que no sabe nada de ella, de su propia ex cuñada, claro, desde   
  
que se había separado de Matt no sabia nada  
  
Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamento, pequeño pero lindo, se encontraba en su habitual escritorio, una diseñadora,   
  
trataba de hacer una ropa especial para sus hijos, ellos dos eran de un estilo extraño, como su padre, pero al hacer   
  
estos se detuvo a pensar un poco  
  
Sora (pensando): Pero por que??? Nosotros dos éramos muy unidos, pero casi no nos entendíamos, pero el lo encontraba   
  
divertido, no nos podíamos ver, claro, su trabajo no tiene nada que ver, bueno, puede que si, una diseñadora y un   
  
astronauta, con razón no nos entendíamos, pero, el me había dicho que no soportaría hacerle a sus hijos lo que le   
  
habían echo su padres, bueno, no los separo, los dejo a los dos aquí. No entiendo nada, creo que...........  
  
¿?: Mamá, Basho perdió su libreta de dibujo y no creo poder controlarlo  
  
Sora: No te preocupes Emi, estoy segura que la guardó en su D-3-KEY  
  
Emi: O.k  
  
.-.Emi Ishida: Una chica de 13 años, un poco fria como su padre, rubia y con ojos azules, la versión femenina de Matt,   
  
casi nada femenina, se podria decir que es la tipica niña media anti-social, es una metal-fan y se viste muy orginial  
  
.-.Basho Ishida (Bass):Solo con 7 años, este chico es pelirrojo como su madre y tiene un gran talento para dibujar, normalmente   
  
se la pasa dibujando con su mejor amigo Seiki y primo Ryoga , aunque uno es 3 años más grande que el y el otro 7 años   
  
mas, los entiende por que es muy maduro (N/A: el nombre corto ... Bass, pronunciese como bajo en ingles (Bass=Beis)  
  
El D-3-KEY es un aparato programado solo para el uso de una persona, con el puede guardar, abrir, cerrar las cosas según   
  
su programación  
  
Emi entro  
  
Emi: Sabes mom, tengo suerte que seas mi mom  
  
Sora: No te entiendo  
  
Emi: Eh visto como Miyako trata a su hija de 11 años, la trata como un bebe y por lo menos tu me tratas como se debe  
  
Un joven de pelo revuelto caminaba por la calle de Odaiba main, se entretenía viendo como los chocolates m&m no se   
  
derretían en la mano, entonces una voz le dijo......  
  
¿?: Aquí estas Anzai  
  
Anzai: Mamá, ya te dije que no tengo tarea  
  
¿?: No, esa no es la cosa, tienes que recoger tu cuarto AHORA!!!  
  
Anzai: Pero eso lo puedes hace apretando un botón  
  
Mamá: Fíjate, y quieres que haga todo por ti, nos vamos a la casa AHORA  
  
La madre del chico lo arrastro hasta una pequeña casa a dos cuadras de ahí y entonces......  
  
Padre: Dónde te habías metido Zai???  
  
Anzai: Puessss.........  
  
Madre: Anzai estaba en la calle Taichi, como le pudiste dejar salir???  
  
Taichi: Pensé que un poco de aire le haría bien Jun  
  
Jun: Primero le hubieras dicho que recogiera su cuarto  
  
Taichi: Bueno, el muy pobre se estaba ahogando ahí  
  
Jun hizo un gesto como de vencida y luego se marcho a la cocina  
  
Taichi: Espera Zai, no te vallas tan rapido  
  
Anzai: No hice nada  
  
Taichi: Solo te iba a pedir uno de esos chocolates  
  
Anzai: Aaaaa  
  
.-.Anzai Yagami (Zai): Otro chico de 13 años, igual de inmaduro y desordenado como su padre, con los ojos de su madre   
  
(Jun) y todo lo demás de su padre, este chico es le reencarnación de Tai, pero mas joven claro, su digimon es Agumon  
  
Un chico con cara de fastidiado estaba en la televisión junto a una linda cocinera  
  
Cocinera: Y hoy tendremos la fabulosa receta de....... por favor dila John  
  
John (chico): Huevo con arroz y azúcar ò_ó  
  
Cocinera: Así es John, hoy prepararemos ese delicioso platillo.........  
  
Al terminar el programa.....  
  
Cocinera: John, cada vez estas peor, te pasa algo???  
  
John: Es que yo no quiero salir en el programa mamá  
  
Cocinera: Mira, el programa no va a ser tan divertido si tu ni sal......  
  
John: Yo no quiero salir!!!!  
  
Cocinera: O.k O.k mañana ya no estarás en el programa  
  
.-.Jonathan Tachikawa (John): Igual que su madre (Mimi) con los ojos de su padre (Michael) John (Jonathan) es un   
  
consentido, nada quiere que sea para otros solo para el, aún así es muy guapo lastima por lo de su actitud, el tiene 13   
  
años y tiene la habilidad de criticar a todos, su digimon es Palmon  
  
Y muy lejos de ahí  
  
¿?: Papá, tienes un e-mail que por error se mando a mi programa  
  
Papá: Déjame ir a revisarlo Chiaki  
  
Chiaki: Si papá, es de alguien llamado Takeru Takaishi  
  
Papá: No entiendo, hace años que no nos comunicamos  
  
En la pantalla salió Takeru, que decía que tenia planeada una reunión  
  
Chiaki: Ese es el papá de Zenshin!!  
  
Papá: Enserio  
  
Chiaki: Si  
  
Takeru: Entonces nos vemos en 2 semanas, justo mi hermano llegara ese día, pensé que seria bueno darle la bienvenida,   
  
bueno, nos vemos Izzi  
  
Chiaki: Creen que lleven a sus hijos???  
  
Izzi: Creo que si  
  
.-.Chiaki Izzumi: Tiene 12 años, es una pequeña inteligente muy parecida a su padre, pero con los ojos azules de su madre,   
  
quien había muerto cuando estaba en un avión, el avión perdió altura y se quedo en el mar, así como así. Esta pequeña niña   
  
es idéntica a su padre, igual de inteligente, igual de todo, su digimon es Tentomon. Al igual que Emi (su mejor amiga)  
  
Chiaki tambien es una metal-fan, pero nadie se lo espera.  
  
Takeru: A si Izzi, podrás llamarle a Joe???  
  
Izzi llamo a Joe, quien este le dijo que si le parecía entonces Joe colgó y se dirigió a su hijo  
  
Joe: Sakeru, tendremos una reunión con todos, va a ser en New Land, ese parque de diversiones, justamente cuando llega Matt  
  
Seiki: Que bien!!!  
  
.-.Seiki Kido (Sei): Tiene 14 años, pero es muy infantil, nadie se explica como lo saco, ya que Joe era muy tranquilo,   
  
no se parese nada a su padre, tiene el cabello negro y unos ojos verde esmeralda. Seiki se la pasa con sus amigos menores:   
  
Zenshin y Kaz los puede entender por que el es muy infantil. Es un metal-fan  
  
Seiki: Oye pap, puedo invitar a Bass y Zenshin a dormir, después de ir al parque??  
  
Joe: Lo veremos  
  
Kaoru: Joe, pero Sora, siento mucha lastima por ella  
  
Joe: Puesss..... yo también pero ella no es tonta, ya lo arreglara  
  
Seiki: Va a ir Emi???  
  
Joe: Pues claro, es la hija de Matt  
  
Seiki se puso rojo, le atraía esa chica, en realidad le encantaba  
  
Seiki: A O.k *////*  
  
Joe: Le avisare a Davis  
  
Joe apretó un botón y de una pantalla salió Davis  
  
Davis: Joe???  
  
Joe: Davis, cuanto tiempo sin vernos  
  
Davis: Como estas???  
  
Joe: Bien y tu???  
  
Davis: Igual  
  
Joe: Tenemos una reunión con todos, va a ser en New Land , va a llegar Matt, vienes???  
  
Davis: Claro  
  
Joe: Bueno, avísale a Kari  
  
Davis: O.k  
  
Davis ya no sentía mucho "amor" con Kari (pues claro, eran grandes) el no tenia esposa había tenido a Toshi (su hijo)   
  
pero nunca se casaron, luego, la dejo  
  
Toshi: Vamos a ir a New Land???  
  
Davis: Si  
  
Toshi: Va a ir Anzai???  
  
Davis: Eso creo  
  
.-.Toshi Motomiya : Es un chico de 10 años, es igual de mandón e irresponsable que su padre, su mejor amigo es Anzai y   
  
Kazuo, se entienden muy bien, pues son los hijos de los antiguos lideres y Kaoto es el primo de Sayue  
  
Davis apretó el botón de Kari y contesto Kazuo su hijo  
  
Kazuo: Quien habla???  
  
Toshi: Hola Kazuo Kazuo!!!!  
  
Davis: Ya calma Toshi, no es para tanto, me puedes comunicar con tu madre???  
  
Kazuo: Si, eres Davis no???  
  
Davis: Si  
  
Kazuo: Mamá, te habla Davis!!!!  
  
Kari: Davis???  
  
Kazuo : Si, el mismo  
  
Kari: Hola Davis  
  
Davis: Hola Kari  
  
Toshi: Kazuo Kazuo !!!!!  
  
Kazuo : Dime Kaz Toshi  
  
Kari : Váyanse a platicar a otra línea  
  
Los dos: O.k  
  
Los cuatro platicaron y al colgar........  
  
Kari: Entonces vamos a ir a New Land  
  
Kazuo: Si, además después de eso me va a venir Toshi a dormir!!!! Puedo invitar a Zai???  
  
Kari: El es tu primo, lo puedes invitar cuando quieras  
  
Kazuo: Si!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kari: Le voy a hablar a Cody  
  
.-.Kazuo Yagami: Tiene 10 años, es casi igual que su madre, extraño, maduro, simpatico, etc, sus mejores amigos son Toshi   
  
y su primo Anzai  
  
Kari apretó otro botón y una niñita de cómo 7 años contesto  
  
Niña: Hola  
  
Kari: Hola, estará Cody  
  
Niña: Si, de parte de quien???  
  
Kari: De Kari  
  
Niña: Papi, te habla Kari!!!  
  
Cody: Kari???  
  
Kari: Hola Cody......  
  
La misma conversación, Kari saludo a su esposa y a su pequeña hija que se llamaba Oharu cuando terminaron.....  
  
Cody: Genial, me toco hablarle a la que mas difícil será  
  
Oharu: Por que lo dices papi???  
  
Cody: Es que Sora era la esposa de Matt, entonces como la reunión será para felicitarlo.....será muy difícil, todo estará   
  
bien si no rompe el llanto  
  
Oharu: Bueno, creo que se lo tendrás de explicar de una manera......menos......no......no se como decirlo  
  
Cody: Bueno ya, ella no es tonta y romperá el llanto después de colgar, no tendré que consolarla xD  
  
Oharu: Hay papi  
  
.-.Oharu Hida: Tiene 10 años, su madre es azafata y casi no la ve, es igual de educada que Cody y practica Kendo  
  
Cody llamo a Sora y no lloro, ni al colgar, ya estaba llorando, le dijo que estaba cortando cebollas y le creyó por que se   
  
oía que sus hijos se quejaban por eso, si le dijeron a todos y todos aceptaron, mientras tanto con la familia de Sora.....  
  
Basho: Mamá, están pasando el video de cómo papi piso Marte, o es la luna???  
  
Emi: Marte luna, que tiene de diferencia???  
  
Basho: Dicen que llegara en dos semanas  
  
Sora: A si???  
  
Basho: Sii  
  
Sora: Tenemos una pequeña reunión en New Land por su llegada  
  
Emi: Que bien!!!  
  
Basho: Siiii, así podrá llegar y casarte contigo de nuevo!!!!!  
  
Sora miro a su hijo, luego a su hija, ella la estaba mirando, le hizo una cara como de pobre y la chica asintió, en   
  
realidad lo extrañaba  
  
Este es el primer capitulo, se que no se van a aprender los nombres de los hijos, así que los pondré a principio de cada   
  
capitulo, pues, los nombres los saque de una pagina con un monton de nombres en japones xDDD, bueno, ni idea si estaban   
  
en japones, la cosa es que estaban sheedos xDDD, en este solo presento a los hijos, pero ya en el próximo habrá mas acción 


	2. Comienza una nueva aventura!

Cap 2: Comienza una nueva aventura   
  
Bokkai Ichijouji (B-kai): Hijo de Ken/Yolei 6 años, mejor amigo: todos  
  
Sakuko Ichijouji (Saku): Hija de Ken/Yolei 12 años, mejor amiga: Oharu  
  
Zeshin Takaishi (Zen): Hijo de T.K 12 años, mejores amigos: Basho, Seiki  
  
Emi Ishida: Hija de Matt/Sora 13 años, mejores amigos: Chiaki, Seiki  
  
Basho Ishida (Bass): Hijo de Matt/Sora 7 años, mejores amigos: Sakeru, Zen  
  
Anzai Yagami (Zai): Hijo de Tai/Jun 13 años, mejores amigos: Toshi, Kazuo  
  
Jonathan Tachikawa (John): Hijo de Mimi/Michael mejor amigo: ???   
  
Chiaki Izzumi: Hija de Izzi 12 años, mejor amiga: Emi  
  
Seiki Kido (Sei): Hijo de Joe 14 años, mejores amigos: Zenshin, Bass, Emi  
  
Toshi Motomiya (Toshi): Hijo de Davis edad 10, mejores amigos Anzai, Kazuo  
  
Kazuo Yagami (Kaz): Hijo de Kari edad 10, mejores amigos Anzai, Toshi  
  
Oharu Hida: Hija de Cody 10 años, mejor amiga Sakuk  
  
  
  
Esas dos semanas pasaron de lo mas normal, Ken había llegado a su casa, disculpándose de que en su trabajo se había   
  
descompuesto TODO.... y cuando llego el día  
  
Basho: Mami, apúrate!!! Que nos atrasamos  
  
Sora: Lo siento, es que busco algo  
  
Emi: Que???  
  
Sora: Algo  
  
Emi: No pues si  
  
Después de unos minutos (minutos?? Fue como una hora) Sora salio con una libreta  
  
Basho: Que tienes ahí mami???  
  
Sora: Mira  
  
Sora abrió la libreta y los ojos de Basho se iluminaron  
  
Sora: Los hice cuando tenia 14 años  
  
Basho: Como pudiste hacer estos personajes con cada una de sus poses, me parece realmente cool  
  
Emi: Mom, en realidad vale la pena esto, es sorprendente  
  
Los tres salieron del depa y se metieron en el clase A de Sora (N/A:un coche de Mercedes Benz, conozco casi todos por   
  
mi pap)Sora vistiendo un pantalon normal y una camisa negra, Basho con sus bermudas, camisa roja y chuck taylors negros  
  
(Bass era algo metal gracias a su hermana) y Emi salio con sus pantalones rotos de las rodillas, sus medias de rayas  
  
negras y rojas abajo, una camisa blanca de manga larga abajo de una camisa negra que decia "Slipknot" y tenia un pentagrama  
  
rojo. En ese tiempo el clase A era mas avanzado, tenia televisor, vídeo y muchas cosas mas, llegaron en 5 minutos,   
  
gracias al sistema de teletransportacion y fueron al restaurante llamado Safari donde había hologramas de animales   
  
que parecían reales, ya estaban todos en una mesa larga, había varios lugares desocupados, Basho se fue a sentar entre   
  
sus amigos Seiki y Zeshin y Emi fue con Chiaki, al otro lado estaba Seiki muerto de la pena, y eso que Emi y Seiki eran muy  
  
buenos amigos y Sora vio el ultimo lugar, sabia que lo habían planeado todos (menos Matt) a todos les parecía que debían   
  
seguir juntos, el único lugar que quedaba era junto a Matt  
  
Sora (Pensando): Matare al causante de esto  
  
Al otro lado de ella estaba T.K, lo que la tranquilizó, T.K era buen amigo y todavía le decía cuñada  
  
T.K: Hola cuñada  
  
Sora: Hola a todos  
  
T.K: Quieres algo de beber???  
  
Sora: No, gracias T.K  
  
Luego volteo a su otro lado, los demás pusieron atención, querían que un milagro cayera del cielo  
  
Sora: Hola Matt  
  
Matt (sorprendido de que le había hablado): Hola Sora....  
  
Algo casi lo tiraba, Bass y Emi lo abrazaban  
  
Basho: Papi  
  
Emi: Como estas???  
  
Matt: Bien y ustedes??  
  
Basho: Te extrañamos mucho  
  
Sora: Como te fue Matt???  
  
Cuando dijo eso todos la voltearon a ver, en realidad querían que regresaran  
  
Matt: Puessss.....bien, sigo vivo y ustedes???? Como se la han pasado???  
  
Yolei: No estaríamos reunidos si no fuera por ti  
  
Tai: Si, después de que te fuiste, no nos volvimos a ver  
  
Chiaki: Solo nosotros seguíamos viéndonos (señalo a todos los pequeños, me refiero a los hijos)  
  
Hablaron por mucho tiempo, en realidad, trataban de que Sora y Matt establecieran una conversación larga entre ellos dos,   
  
pero les pareció que eran como cuando tenían 14 años. Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a ver a los delfines para que se l  
  
es bajara la comida y luego.....los niños corrieron en mil direcciones  
  
Emi: Quien se sube al Kilahuea conmigo??? (es como un tubo gigante, te sientas y te suben y bajan a gran velocidad)  
  
Anzai: Yo  
  
Seiki: No, yo!!!  
  
John: Pero, me va a despeinar  
  
Emi: Jo, pero si no me referia que tu tambien, odio los raperosos  
  
John: Ah ya me acorde que eras media Metal, no me subiria contigo, te vistes como payaso y no me agradan los pasayos  
  
Seiki: Mira a quien le dices payaso ...  
  
Emi: Dejalo Seiki ... ahi se va a podrir solo, seguro. Chiaki???  
  
Chiaki: No se, creo que tengo un poco de miedo  
  
Emi: No pasa nada, mira, si no te gusta no volvemos a subir  
  
Chiaki: O.k  
  
Las dos subieron, y Anzai ,Seiki, Sakuko y Zeshin hicieron lo mismo......al bajar Chiaki traía una sonrisa en la cara (N/A:  
  
en donde mas???)  
  
Emi: Y que te pareció???  
  
Chiaki: Me dio inspiración, creo que ahora podré subir a todos  
  
Emi: Que bien!!!! Vamos al escorpión???  
  
Todos: Cual es ese???  
  
Emi: Una como montaña rusa, pero te dan vueltas, te ponen boca abajo y algunas veces se acaba la pista (o como se llame)   
  
y tienen que saltar (el carrito claro)  
  
Seiki: Te....te subirías conmigo Emi???  
  
Emi: Desde cuando se pide para subirse a un juego????  
  
John: Entonces, voy a subir contigo  
  
Emi: John??? Se supone que soy un payaso no?  
  
John: Muy graciosa, pues ahi tu si te quieres subir con Seiki, que es de tu grupo de payasos.  
  
Emi: Al menos el viste normal, no que tu señorito perfeccion  
  
Seiki traia unos pantalones de mezclilla (N/A: Vaqueros para los españoles) medios caidos, una camisa negra de   
  
Murderdolls, unos tenis negros con cordones rojos y una gorra negra sobre su cabello revuelto  
  
Emi: Bass...?  
  
John: Quien es Bass?  
  
Emi: Mi hermano, idota!  
  
John: Pero que no se llamaba Basho?  
  
Emi: Yo le digo Bass  
  
John: Por que le llamas bajo en ingles?  
  
Emi: Por que es muy inteligente y puede tocar bajo y por que me gusta como suena  
  
Basho: Hermana, yo no voy a poder subir  
  
Emi: Es verdad, antes y te cuidaba John, pero también va a subir  
  
Oharu: Este........ si quieres yo lo cuido, acabo me da pánico subirme  
  
Emi: Lo dices en serio???  
  
Oharu: Si  
  
Emi:gracias ^^  
  
Los mayores subieron o eso trataron, pues los chicos tuvieron una gran pelea para decidir quien se subía con Emi,   
  
en realidad, ella era muy bonita, pero un poco fría....al terminar la pelea, se dieron cuenta que Emi y Chiaki ya estaban   
  
adentro de un carrito  
  
Kazuo : Ya ven, lo que les pasa por pelear  
  
John: Son estos, están muy bestias  
  
Anzai: Discúlpanos principito  
  
Sakuko: JAJAJA  
  
Empezó el viaje poniéndolos de cabeza y luego empezaron las vueltas de 360°.......pero con los adultos  
  
Matt: ....pero Gabumon no se quería ir, lo tuve que jalar para que se metiera  
  
T.K: Hermano (N/A:bueno, siguen siendo hermanos no???) tengo que hablar a solas contigo  
  
Matt: O.K T.K (N/A:oras, como sonó eso)  
  
Se fueron a un rincón lejos de todos  
  
T.K: Matt, es sobre Sora  
  
Matt: Sospechaba, de que mas me hablas, te gusto tenerla como cuñada, verdad???  
  
T.K: La verdad es que si, pero se a comportado de una manera diferente últimamente  
  
Matt: A, y........  
  
Pero no pudo decir mas, un grito inundo todo el parque, los dos rubios fueron a ver lo que pasaba. Mimi estaba desmayada,   
  
y eso??? Se preguntaban los dos, pero cuando llegaron.....  
  
Matt: Donde están Sora y Yolei???  
  
Ken: A eso vamos, un personaje desconocido salió de la nada y se las llevó, nadie se dio cuenta quien era  
  
Matt: Maldición!!! Y ahora que le diré a Bass y a Emi  
  
Kari: Te recomiendo que la verdad  
  
Matt: Le voy a avisar a todos, no se muevan de aquí  
  
Matt salió corriendo, sabia perfectamente que estaban en el escorpión, estaban todos recargados en una pared, tratando   
  
de quitarse el mareo  
  
Basho: Papi!!!!  
  
Matt: No hay tiempo, acaban de secuestrar a Sora  
  
Matt voltea a un lado y se da cuenta que los adultos estan flotado  
  
Matt: ustedes tienen que ir JUNTOS a una casa, luego a la de otro, cada quien recogerá cosas necesarias para un campamento   
  
y se iran a dormir a una casa de alguien, de quien sea, para mañana quiero que se vallan al digimundo, entrando por la   
  
vieja laptop de Izzi, supongo que la sabe usar Chiaki, si ven alguna señal de algo o pasa algo, ustedes guíense no   
  
estaremos.........  
  
Algo negro se lo llevo y los niños se quedaron un poco paralizados, después de 5 minutos, Basho dijo....  
  
Basho: Tenemos que hacer algo  
  
Anzai: Pues vamos a las casas, seguiremos su instrucciones  
  
Chiaki: La laptop esta en mi casa, la se usar perfectamente  
  
Toshi: Vamos!!!!!!  
  
John: Mi madre.....esta secuestrada....tengo que hacer algo  
  
Emi: Por ejemplo: Puedes empezar a correr como nosotros, quieres???  
  
John no captaba, así que a Misato no le quedo de otra mas que llevarlo como un papalote (arrastrando o como le digan)  
  
Primero fueron a casa de los Ishida/Takenoushi donde Misato empaco lo mas importante para ir a un campamento, luego le   
  
ayudo a Bass a empacar, después fueron a la casa de Chiaki, donde, con mucho cuidado y como si fuera un tesoro saco la   
  
maquina........  
  
Al terminar, fueron a la casa de Oharu, era la mas grande, durmieron y al siguiente día, Emi estaba despierta y miraba   
  
al techo, de pronto, una voz le hizo que saltara  
  
Sakuko: Crees que podamos hacer algo por ellos???  
  
Emi: No se Tsubame, no se  
  
Sakuko: Nosotras somos las mas mayores, deberíamos cuidar a los pequeños  
  
Emi miro a Sakuko, era 1 año mas pequeña que ella, estaba Seiki, pero el era muy infantil y Zenshin, bueno, Zenshin era   
  
muy maduro, John era muy fresa como para poder cuidar a alguien, Sayue era súper infantil y no pensaba en nada y Chiaki,   
  
Chiaki era su mejor amiga, muy madura, inteligente, pero......  
  
Emi: Chiaki, tu y yo podemos encargarnos de todos, ya sabes, es mejor 2 que 1, en este caso 3 que 2, te parece???  
  
Sakuko: Si, solo falta que le parezca a ella  
  
Chiaki: Me encantaría  
  
Sakuko: Nadessico es muy pequeña, yo podría cuidarla como mi hermano  
  
Emi: Yo cuidare de Bass, me moriría por el  
  
Basho: Gracias hermana  
  
Emi (levemente sonrojada): Estabas despierto???  
  
Basho: Hace un buen  
  
Anzai: Entonces ustedes van a ser las "lideres"  
  
Sakuko: Algo parecido  
  
Kazuo: Bien!!! Entonces que a mi me cuide Chiaki  
  
Bokkai: Es mejor que nos repartamos  
  
Sakuko: Como bien lo sabes Bokkai, tu vas conmigo  
  
Basho: Y yo con mi hermana  
  
Chiaki: Entonces tendré que escoger a un "hermano" si de eso se trata, Kazuo, serias mi hermano???  
  
Kazuo: Con mucho gusto  
  
Emi: O.k ahora los demás  
  
Zeshin: Puedo ir con ustedes primos???  
  
Emi: Si  
  
Oharu: Sakuko???  
  
Sakuko: Pero claro!!!  
  
Y al ver los que quedaban Chiaki se adelanto  
  
Chiaki: Seiki, Toshi  
  
Emi: Eso quiere decir que me toca con el fresa, te lo cambio por Seiki, Chiaki  
  
Chiaki: No, y por que Seiki y no Toshi? (Chiaki puso cara de loba y le dio codazos a Emi)  
  
Emi (levemente sonrojada): Es queee ... Seiki es mi mejor amigooo ;__;  
  
Chiaki: Si claro (con cara de loba), pero no te lo cambio  
  
Y así quedaron los grupos  
  
Sakuko_gumi: Bokkai (su hermano), Anzai (hijo de Tai), Oharu (hija de Cody)  
  
Emi_gumi: Basho (hermano) John (alias fresa hijo de Mimi), Zeshin (primo)  
  
Chiaki_gumi: Kazuo (hermano postizo), Seiki (hijo de Joe), Toshi (hijo de Davis)  
  
Chiaki prendió la laptop y abrió un programa que los llevo a la orilla de un rió  
  
Toshi: Ahora que hacemos???  
  
Anzai: No se.....quien es ese viejo???  
  
Un holograma de Gennai acababa de aparecer  
  
Gennai: Hola hijos de los antiguos elegidos!!!! Vengo a decirles algo, el mundo digimon es paralelo a......  
  
Anzai: Si si viejo, ya lo sabemos, pero esto no se párese al mundo digimon que conozco, abuelo  
  
Oharu: Azai, mas respeto al ruco..... a lo siento viejo..... ops xDDD  
  
Gennai: Esta así por que todos los aparatos que había fueron destruidos por los digimons mas grandes para llevar acabo   
  
el sacrificio elemental, la primera fase de Black Bird Theory, donde todos los digimons malos, demonios y demás saldrán   
  
a conquistar cada signo de vida  
  
Emi: Black Bird Theory ... suena bien para una banda de metal.  
  
Bokkai: Y como vamos a evitarlo???  
  
Gennai: Salvando a sus padres  
  
En ese momento Emi sobresalto y grito de manera de que todos se asustaron  
  
Emi: ESTAS DICIENDO DE QUE PIENSAN HACER EL SACRIFICIO ELEMENTAL CON NUESTROS PADRES??!!  
  
Gennai: Así es  
  
Emi: Que consuelo  
  
John: Quien se los llevo??? El día de ayer, abuelo????  
  
Gennai: Unas criaturas llamadas Bird-wings, son realmente horribles, pueden quitar hasta la ultima gota de fuerza hasta   
  
matarte, ellos no lo hacen, les inyectan una sustancia que hace que debilite, los inocentes se vuelven locos, sin una gota   
  
de razón  
  
Zeshin: Eso que si es un consuelo  
  
John: Y donde están???  
  
Gennai: Adiós hijos de los antiguos niños elegidos  
  
Emi: No, espera, anciano idiota  
  
Pero ya era muy tarde  
  
Emi: Mierda!!!!  
  
Basho: Papá y mamá estarán bien hermana???  
  
Emi: Eso espero  
  
Anzai: No se preocupen, los volveremos a ver  
  
Bokkai: Tengo hambre Tsubame  
  
Toshi: Miren!!! Un súper mercado!!!  
  
Bokkai: Que bien!!!  
  
Todos fueron al súper mercado, estaba desierto, pero había mucha comida. Todos fueron a tomar comida de repuesto, pero   
  
Emi se veía algo extraña  
  
Seiki: Te pasa algo Emi???  
  
Emi: No, no me pasa nada Seiki  
  
Ellos siguieron escogiendo la comida, mientras Zeshin y Toshi hacían carreras con los carritos del supermercado impulsándose  
  
con trapeadores  
  
Emi: Zeshin, ten cuidado por favor, tío T.K me matara si te pasa algo  
  
Zeshin: No saldré lastimado prima, no te preocupes  
  
Emi cocinó esa noche, ella cocinaba fabuloso  
  
Zeshin: Mi papá me a dicho que tío Matt es buen cocinero  
  
Emi: El me enseño  
  
Basho: Si, el cocina fabuloso!!!!  
  
Todos durmieron en el super mercado. Mientras tanto, en otra parte del ... digimundo?  
  
Okeee taraaaa ... este fic lo hice desde hace un buen y lo publique en mi pagina de digimon, ahora le cambie los nombres xDD  
  
pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado! 


	3. The Bird's wing

Cap 3: The Bird Wing  
  
Era un lugar oscuro, húmedo y apestaba a rayos, el abrió sus ojos y vio enfrente de el a, su alguna vez querida, Sora,   
  
parecía estar muy débil, tenia un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla y........como no se había dado cuenta?? Estaban atrapados   
  
en una especie como baba seca, todos pegados en la pared, al lado de el estaba su hermano T.K, el (T.K) no tenia su típico   
  
brillo es los ojos, sus ojos parecían grises mas que nada, volteo a todos lados y vio que todos sus amigos estaban en la   
  
misma situación  
  
Sora: Tengo una navaja, tratare de desatarme de esta porquería  
  
Justamente cuando se oyó que sacaba la navaja entro un ser, un ser muy....raro, encapuchado de negro entro sin decir nada,   
  
todos sintieron frió, luego, saco una jeringa con un liquido morado, la sostenía en su mano podrida y tiesa, lanzó una   
  
mirada a todos (o eso creyeron, no se le veían los ojos) luego fijo su mirada en Matt, el sudo frió pero lo hizo mas   
  
cuando se acerco a Sora, ella tenia problemas para respirar entonces el ser le saco una mano de la baba que la tenia   
  
pegada, ella no parpadeaba, quería soltarse, ella reacciono bruscamente y le dio un golpe en lo que creia que era la cara  
  
del ser, el ser le inyecto furiosamente la cosa morada, todos gritaron, después como arte de magia, la baba que tenia   
  
sujeta a Sora desapareció, ese ser hizo lo mismo. Sora había caído y se encontraba en el suelo (N/A:lógico)  
  
Matt: Estas bien???  
  
Sora: e .. eso ... creo  
  
Ella trato de pararse, pero era inútil, comenzaba a sudar y luego coloco sus manos en la cabeza como si fuera a explotarle  
  
Tai: Enserio estas bien????  
  
Sora: Me...me..duele la ca....cabeza  
  
Sora empezo a escuchar gritos, gritos de sus hijos, gritos de sus amigos, gritos de Matt. Todos esos gritos eran de dolor  
  
Sora: De donde vienen esos gritos?  
  
Mimi: Que??? Que gritos?  
  
Los gritos se acercaban mas, cada vez los escuchaba mas fuertes. Vio una iamagen, era Taichi, era ... Taichi, era solo ...  
  
la cabeza de Taichi, Taichi decapitado! Sora cerro los ojos, pero la vision seguia, paso un flash, un grito ... alguien   
  
le estaba arrancando la cabeza a Taichi.  
  
Sora: Taichi!!  
  
Tai: Que pasa?  
  
Sora grito el nombre de Taichi mas veces. Luego, vio a Mimi, tirada con una pierna toricida, llena de sangre y con la ropa  
  
desgarrada. Despues, un flash con otro grito. Era Mimi siendo atacada por una bestia.Lo mismo paso con los demas, Izzi  
  
aplastado, Joe quemado,T.K mutilado, Kari reventada, Davis cortado en dos, Yolei atravesada por una lanza y Cody con un   
  
disparo en la cabeza. pero todo parecia haber acabado, ahora estaba en unas escaleras, subia lentamente al final, habia   
  
una puerta, la habrio. Grito de horror, era Matt ahorcado, no solo Matt, tambien Emi y escucho como Basho gritaba de dolor  
  
Sora: Basho?  
  
Pero cuando Sora vio a Basho grito de horror, le habian sacado los ojos y no tenia piernas! Por mas que Sora gritaba   
  
nadie podia hacer nada, ya que estaban todos atrapados. Sora no resistio mas y se desmayo  
  
Matt: Que fue eso?  
  
T.k: No tengo ni idea  
  
Mimi: Pero, esta bien?  
  
Joe: Yo creo que solo se desmayo, pero por que grito tanto?  
  
Izzi: Que era esa cosa que le inyecto? Y quien era esa cosa?  
  
Alguien entro, era la misma cosa, cargo el cuerpo de Sora y lo volvió a poner en donde estaba antes de desmayarse. Este,   
  
con su mano putrefacta le dio una cachetada a sora desgarrando la piel de su mejilla. Despues volvio a desaparecer  
  
Kari: Pero que amable!  
  
Taichi: A la pobre ya le inyectaron y todavia le pegan.  
  
Yolei: Pero que le inyecto?  
  
Pasaron un buen tiempo haciendose preguntas, que, no pensaban que encontrarian la respuesta. Despues de media hora ...   
  
Sora desperto de su desmayo  
  
Matt: Sora!!!  
  
Sora: No podemos hacer nada, todos van a morir. Emi y Basho tambien.  
  
Matt: Que dices Sora?  
  
Sora: Yo lo vi ... lo vi  
  
Taichi: Que viste?  
  
Sora conto lo que habia visto, todos la veian con preocupacion, ella sollosaba mientras contaba lo que habia pasado. Mimi  
  
negaba con la cabeza susurrando "esto no va a pasar". Matt temblaba al escuchar la parte de las escaleras, al terminar de  
  
contar todo. Sora se puso a llorar, todos hicieron lo posible para calmarla.  
  
Tercer capitulo de B.B.T!! Este lo cambie completamente, primero habia puesto que se moria Sora pero revivia un monton de  
  
ranciedades, me gusto como quedo ... Reviews please!!! 


	4. Nombre ekiz

Bokkai Ichijouji (B-kai): Hijo de Ken/Yolei 6 años, mejor amigo: todos  
  
Sakuko Ichijouji (Saku): Hija de Ken/Yolei 12 años, mejor amiga: Oharu  
  
Zeshin Takaishi (Zen): Hijo de T.K 12 años, mejores amigos: Basho, Seiki  
  
Emi Ishida: Hija de Matt/Sora 13 años, mejores amigos: Chiaki, Seiki  
  
Basho Ishida (Bass): Hijo de Matt/Sora 7 años, mejores amigos: Sakeru, Zen  
  
Anzai Yagami (Zai): Hijo de Tai/Jun 13 años, mejores amigos: Toshi, Kazuo  
  
Jonathan Tachikawa (John): Hijo de Mimi/Michael mejor amigo: ???   
  
Chiaki Izzumi: Hija de Izzi 12 años, mejor amiga: Emi  
  
Seiki Kido (Sei): Hijo de Joe 14 años, mejores amigos: Zenshin, Bass, Emi  
  
Toshi Motomiya (Toshi): Hijo de Davis edad 10, mejores amigos: Anzai, Kazuo  
  
Kazuo Yagami (Kaz): Hijo de Kari edad 10, mejores amigos: Anzai, Toshi  
  
Oharu Hida: Hija de Cody 10 años, mejor amiga: Sakuko  
  
Al dia siguiente todos se levantaron y pusieron a recoger, Emi cocinaba el desayuno, en eso Seiki se acerca a ella  
  
Seiki: Te pasa algo Emi???  
  
Emi: No, me lo has preguntado varias veces, por que lo preguntas??  
  
Seiki: Te he visto muy rara últimamente.  
  
Emi: Media fumada? xDDD. No te preocupes, siempre estoy asi  
  
Seiki: Como tu digas, que cocinas???  
  
Emi: Una receta Mexicana, esta me la enseñó mi mom, se llama chilaquiles, y estos se llaman huevos rancheros ^^ (N/A: Sieee  
  
tengo el nopal pintado en mi cara  
  
Seiki: Se ven ricos  
  
Emi: Te puedo confiar algo???  
  
Seiki: Si  
  
Emi: Prometes guardarlo???  
  
Seiki: Estas dudando de mi??? ¬¬  
  
Emi: Ehhhh nooo (gota) bueno ... es que   
  
Emi agarra a Seiki del cuello de su camisa y lo hacerca un poco a su cara. Seiki se pone nervioso, pero se le quitaron los  
  
nervios cuando Emi empezo a sarandearlo  
  
Emi: TENGO MIEDOOO ;__;  
  
Seiki: Emi ... jejeje o///o, creo que es normal que tengas miedo.  
  
Emi: Lo es?  
  
Seiki: Eso creo ...de todos modos, eres mi amiga ... y nadie atropella a mi amiga sin atropellarme a mi!! xDDD  
  
Emi: Jajajaja, gracias por soportarme xDDD. Que cuero eres Seiki!!! xDDD  
  
Seiki: *///* lo soy???  
  
John (celoso): Ya basta  
  
Emi: John, esto es de amigos. O como dirias tu ... de payasos  
  
John: Va, los payasos hacen payasadas  
  
Emi: Bravo Jonathan!!!  
  
John: Si, soy muy inteligente para ti , que cuando digo 2 + 2 = 4 te sorprendes!  
  
Seiki: Claro que se va a sorprender!! Si pensabamos que eras retrasado!!  
  
Emi y Seiki empezaron a reirse como locos, pero John se paro y tiro de un golpe a Seiki  
  
John: A quien le dices retrasado, idiota!!!?  
  
Y John empezo a agarrar a golpes a Seiki.  
  
Seiki: Eh! Que pegas como marica, retrasado  
  
Seiki avento a John contra una pared. John estana tan enojado que toda su cara estaba roja. Cogio un cuchillo de un  
  
aparador.  
  
Seiki: John, no das miedo.  
  
Pero John estaba tan enojado que avento el cuchillo hacia Seiki. Todo paso lento, como la cara divertida de Seiki cambiaba   
  
a una preocupada, como John se estaba dando cuenta de lo que habia echo. Seiki habia cerrado los ojos esperando sentir cuando  
  
el cuchillo le hiva a caer, paso un buen tiempo, no sintio nada. Abrio los ojos y vio a Emi adelante, parada extendiendo  
  
una mano en cual sostenia el cuchillo por el lado filoso  
  
Emi: YA BASTA!!!  
  
Despues ella solto el cuchillo, cual el filo estaba lleno de sangre y su mano sangraba.  
  
Seiki: EMI!  
  
Emi veia su mano con una cara fria, no sentia dolor, nunca sentia dolor.(N/A: Pues claro ... cuando te cortas en la mano casi  
  
nunca te duele)   
  
Seiki: Estas bien?  
  
Pero Emi no respondio. Seiki no espero y salio corriendo buscando la farmacia en el supermercado. La encontro y busco alcohol  
  
y vendas. Regreso corriendo y vio que Emi seguia igual. Seiki tomo la mano de Emi, la limpio, la desinfecto con cuidado  
  
y se la vendo. Luego estuvo viendo con mucho cuidado sus manos, estaban llenas de cicatrizes, parecia que las cortadas  
  
estaban echas por cuchillos o vidrio. Seiki habia aprendido mucho de su padre  
  
Seiki: Emi ...  
  
Emi: Yo las hice, no siento nada  
  
Seiki: Pero por que?  
  
Emi: Cada vez que tengo un problema con mi madre o en la escuela lo hago, osea casi siempre  
  
Seiki: Con que te las haces?  
  
Emi: Con lo primero que me encuentro, la navaja de mi sacapuntas, con una botella rota de cervesa, con un cuchillo ...  
  
Seiki: Emi, eso es peligroso!!!  
  
Emi: Pues como que no me importa mucho.  
  
Seiki: Y esto?   
  
Seiki señalo unas cortadas en forma de letras. Emi cerro su mano y empezo a morderse las uñas  
  
Emi: No es nada  
  
Seiki: Puedo verlo otra vez?  
  
Emi: NO ... quiero decir, por que quieres verlo?  
  
Seiki: Ya que no es nada ... acaso te cortaste el nombre del tipo que te gusta?  
  
Emi: Em ... posiblemente  
  
Seiki: So? Quien es?  
  
Emi miro por todos lados, no habia nadie, John habia corrido despues de la estupidez que cometio. Emi le hiso una seña a  
  
Seiki tratando de decir que se acercara ...  
  
Emi: John ...  
  
A Seiki se le rompio el corazon ... podria haber dicho Anzai y todo era mejor ... pero John???!!! Seiki odiaba a John y  
  
pensaba que Emi tambien lo odiaba!  
  
Todos hablaron en el desayuno, menos Emi y Seiki. John no estaba, Chiaki dijo que lo habia visto en la seccion de chatarra  
  
comiendo como un cerdo y que no se veia muy bien.  
  
Basho: Que tienes ahi Emi?  
  
Emi: Donde?  
  
Basho: En la mano  
  
Emi: Ah, me queme mientras hacia el desayuno!  
  
Chiaki: Eh si Emi, necesito hablar contigo  
  
Emi: Ahora que hice?  
  
Chiaki: Ni idea, por eso quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Emi no comio gran cosa, y cuando Chiaki termino de desayunar se enserraron en el baño para que nadie las escuchara. Chiaki   
  
tomo la mano vendada de Emi y la olio  
  
Chiaki: Aha!!! Seiki!!!  
  
Emi: Que? que con Seiki!!!  
  
Chikari no contesto y olio una manga de su camisa  
  
Chiaki: Que hiciste hoy con Seiki?, se veia raro en el desayuno ¬¬  
  
Emi: Estuve hablando con el!!! Y aparte le estuve mintiendo un buen tiempo u_u  
  
Chiaki: Que mentiste?  
  
Emi: Le dije que la palabra esa que me corte en mi mano no era nada  
  
Chiaki: No es una palabra ... es el nombre de una persona ekiz  
  
Emi: Si si , una persona ekiz  
  
Todos se reunieron mas en la tarde ...  
  
Anzai: Entonses, no sabemos nada, como los vamos a rescatar?  
  
Sakuko: Ni idea, ese viejo idota no nos dijo nada  
  
Zashin: Mi padre me habia hablado mucho de Gennai, que ayudaba y no se que tanto, no veo que lo haga  
  
En eso ...  
  
Gennai: Hola hijos de los antiguos niños elegidos!!!  
  
Oharu: Amen  
  
Gennai: T_T Se supone que asi es mi entrada  
  
Toshi: Bueno ya viejo, ve al grano  
  
Gennai: Ok, les dire lo unico que se: Tienen que ir a un castillo subterráneo y salvar a sus padres, Tendran que hacerlo uno  
  
por uno o dos por dos por que si son muchos puede que se pierdan. Tienen que ponerse de acuerdo, tienen que pensar mucho,   
  
lo difícil sera.....  
  
Emi: Si si, ya, dinos donde esta ese castillo  
  
Gennai: No puedo decirlo, por que no se T_T, solo sigan su corazon  
  
Anzai: Traducción por favor  
  
Gennai: Que incompetentes, asi no eran sus padres T_T, bueno, tienen que seguir el tunel (no me pregunten cual) solo eso les  
  
puedo decir  
  
Se fue  
  
Kazuo: Como siempre, el viejo nos deja con dudas  
  
Chiaki: Creo que el tunel esta, debajo de nosotros, tenemos que pasarlo y luego llegaremos al castillo  
  
Anzai: Pues que esperamos, vamos!!!  
  
Sakuko: Anzai, es un poco tarde, es mejor que esperemos para mañana  
  
Anzai: Pero mañana puede que nuestros padres esten muertos!!!  
  
Bokkai: Todos estamos algo cansados  
  
Basho: Si, es verdad  
  
Anzai: Ok, partiremos mañana  
  
Los niños se fueron a dormir, pensando que mañana empezarian con su viaje, pero no esperaban que, cuando despertaran,  
  
estarian separados y en lugares distintos  
  
Wejeee ... cuarto capitulo ... cambie casi todo menos lo de Gennai ... quien es la persona ekiz? ... John, Basho? O el tipo  
  
que vende tamales en la esquina? ... solo sigan leyendo el fic!! 


	5. You suck!

Desde hace un buen tiempo que escuchaba el maldito goteo!! Ya estaba harto! Lo unico que queria era pararse y ver que era eso que goteaba y tratar de hacer algo para pararlo. Pero estaba muy cansado, que ni podia habrir los ojos. Trato de dormir pero la cosa se puso peor cuando el agua empezo a caer sobre el. Se desperto enojado y le dio una vuelta el estomago ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Estaba, en una selva tropical, estaba lloviendo, un calor insoportable casi lo ahogaba. Vio por todos lados, estaba solo, no habia nadie de sus amigos. "Que demonios?" era lo unico que le salia de la boca. Siguio viendo por todos lados y encontro su mochila tirada pocos metros de el  
  
La recojio y se la puso en el hombro. Estaba apunto de seguir caminando cuando escucho un ruido en las plantas de al lado, camino lentamente a ellas y las quito de su camino, dando un grito y callendo al suelo se dio cuenta de lo que era  
  
Seiki: JOHN!  
  
John: SEIKI!  
  
Seiki: Que demonios hacias en las malditas plantas!  
  
John: Estaba tratando de mear! Acaso te jode?  
  
Seiki solo hiso una mueca y siguio caminando.  
  
John: A donde vas?  
  
Seiki: Si supiera que hay para aya te lo diria  
  
John: Pero como eres bien ignorante ...  
  
Seiki (suspirando): Eso quiere decir que tu sabes, no? Me podria decir el señorito perfeccion donde coño estamos?  
  
John se quedo seco al escuchar eso. Tenia miedo a la forma en que Seiki lo estaba viendo, con ... demaciado odio.   
  
John: No lo se  
  
Seiki: Aha! Para la proxima vez no habras el pico.  
  
John: Por que demonios me miras asi??!  
  
John ya estaba cansado de la forma que lo miraba Seiki, algunas veces le llegaba el estupido pensamiento de que Seiki le estaba leyendo la mente. Seiki cerro los ojos y le dio la espalda  
  
Seiki: Sera por que te odio?  
  
John: No se, no creo, yo tambien te odio y no te veo asi, o si?  
  
Seiki: Es que yo te odio mas de lo que tu me odias  
  
John: Como lo sabes?  
  
Seiki: ES QUE YO TENGO MAS RAZONES PARA ODIARTE!!!  
  
John: A si?  
  
Seiki: Sii!!! Y deja de preguntar mongoladas  
  
John: Que amargado  
  
Seiki: Gracias ...  
  
Los dos no hicieron ni un movimiento, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia que caia, no molestaba mucho la lluvia, ya que el calor era insoportable. Seiki se sento en una piedra y abrio su mochila, saco por lo menos 4 D-3-KEYs. Estuvo revolviendo sus cosas por un buen momento, luego la cerro y se paro, ya habia dejado de llover  
  
Seiki: Ok, puedo soportarte mientras encontremos a los demas. Pero cuando los encontremos NO QUIERO que me dirijas la plabra. Tienes tu mochila?  
  
John: Si, de todos modos no pienso dirijirte la palabra. Solo te seguire  
  
Empezaron a caminar, no dijeron nada durante una hora, pero despues ...  
  
John: Hace un calor del diablo!!!  
  
Seiki: Aha!  
  
Los dos se quitaron la camisa, y cuando se volvieron a ver se empezaron a reir  
  
John: Bonitos boxers Seiki!!!  
  
Seiki: Debil y mucha pansaaa!!! wajajajajajaja!!!  
  
John: Y luego quieres conquistar chicas, cuando apenas te queda un pantalon, mira como lo traes sujeto por un cinturon de mirame pero no me toques. Y aparte, a la mitad del trasero!!! Se te ve toda tu ropa interior wey!!!  
  
Seiki: Si, este es mi estilo. Asi siempre llevo los pantalones, siempre me los compro una talla mas grandes. Y creo que por lo menos yo estoy en forma como para conquistar mas chicas que tu!!!  
  
John: Si, por que tu estas en el equipo de atletismo en la school  
  
Seiki: Te hace falta el ejercicio no-amigo  
  
John: Y a ti te sobra una talla!  
  
Seiki: Sabes que? Vamos a descansar aqui.  
  
Seiki se sento en una piedra y saco uno de los D-3-KEYs que traia y saco un cigarro, John abrio los ojos y se le quedo viendo como lo prendia  
  
John: Fumas?  
  
Seiki: Algunas veces, no siempre. No quiero que le digas a nadie, pero bueno ... quien puede confiar en ti?  
  
John: Seiki ... tienes 14 años!  
  
Seiki: Si, algun problema?  
  
John: No tienes edad para fumar!!  
  
Seiki: Jajajajaja, a mi me da igual. Ya se que con el cigarro "mueres mas rapido" ... no me lo tienes que decir, mi padre es doctor. Aparte no lo hago muy seguido  
  
John: Seguido o no, yo creo que es malo. Aparte te quedas apestando a cigarro y se te manchan los dientes.  
  
Seiki: Ya te habia dicho que me da igual!!!  
  
Caminaron mucho tiempo, sin decir nada. a eso de las 6 pararon para comer. Y luego durmieron. Al dia siguiente ... John hiso el desayuno  
  
John: Seiki ... por que me odias tanto?  
  
Seiki: Por que eres tu, asi de facil  
  
John: Una explicacion mas detallada, si no te importa  
  
Seiki: Tu forma de ser, tu forma de pensar y tambien que eres demasiado bello que enamoras hasta las ratas. Y tu, por que me odias?  
  
John: Yo solo te odio por que eres insoportable. Pero mira, yo quiero salir de esto lo mas rapido posible y creo que es mejor que no nos odiemos por este tiempo  
  
John estiro la mano a Seiki, el (Seiki) la miro por un buen tiempo  
  
Seiki: Dejare de ser tan insoportable contigo si tu dejas de creerte el muy muy, pero lo de tu bellesa no te lo perdono  
  
John: Echo  
  
Seiki tomo la mano de John, por solo 5 segundos. Pero algo ya es algo  
  
John: Bien, creo que lo mejor es que sigamos ... eh una cosa mas, lo del cuchillo ... me desesperaste tanto que no evite hacer esa estupidez!!!  
  
Seiki: Lo del cuchillo te pasaste, ni me dañaste a mi ... si no fuera por Emi!!!¬¬  
  
John: Y lo siento por ella por que ella no hiso nada y fue la que mas salio chingada  
  
Caminaron por mucho tiempo, platicaban de cosas que nunca se imaginaron que hablarian.  
  
Seiki: ... entonses planeabamos que Emi fuera la guitarra, Bass el bajo y yo la bateria, como la vez John? .... John?  
  
John: Seiki!! Mira ahi  
  
John señalaba a algo que parecia una estatua de un angel, los dos se acercaron y quitaron las plantas que ocultaban parte de la estatua, cual tenia muchos collares de ...  
  
John y Seiki: DEDOS HUMANOS!!!! AAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Los dos corrieron lejos de la estatua ...  
  
John: Que fue eso? Una estatua con collares de dedos humanos?  
  
Seiki: Dedos humanos?! Pero ... si en digimundo no hay humanos ... o tal vez ... no estemos en el digimundo y ... estamos en una selva de no se ke parte y los leones o una tribu rancia de canivales venga a comernos ;___;  
  
John: Deja de inventarle!!!  
  
Seiki: Puede que pase  
  
John: Da igual, tal ves esos no son dedos reales  
  
Seiki: Ve a ver John!  
  
John: Por que yo???  
  
Seiki: Por que yo no quiero ir!!!  
  
John: Eso no quiere decir que yo quiera ir!!!  
  
Seiki: Bueno, ya ... vamos los dos!!!  
  
Los dos volvieron a la estatua empujandose entre ellos ...  
  
John: Y como vamos a saber si son reales o no?  
  
Seiki: Los tocaras ...  
  
John: Yo?!  
  
Seiki: Si tu!!  
  
John: Ok, a las tres agarramos uno  
  
Seiki: Ok ... 1 ... 2 ...  
  
John: 3!!!  
  
Los dos cerraron los ojos y agarraron uno de esos dedos, cerraron el puño y no lo abrieron por un buen tiempo ... despues ...  
  
Seiki: Se siente como plastico ...  
  
John: Huele a plastico ...  
  
Seiki: Es plastico ... y nosotros tanto panico que teniamos!!!  
  
John avento a Seiki el dedo, Seiki hiso lo mismo y empezaron una guerra de dedos .. empezaron a acabarse todos los dedos, solo faltaba uno ... John lo tomo y ...  
  
John: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El dedo, el ultimo dedo que John abia agarrado ahora estaba agarrando con fuersa un dedo de los de John. John no paraba de gritar , Seiki agarro el dedo y lo avento al piso, despues lo piso con todas sus fuersas, pero en eso sono un misterioso "Krak". Seiki levanto su pie, dandose cuenta que el dedo ...  
  
Seiki: Una maquina?  
  
John: El maldito dedo era una maquina? Que susto me dio  
  
John suspiro y se recargo en la estatua del angel y en eso ... PLOOM!!!!  
  
Seiki: Que hiciste??!!!  
  
John: No se!! Solo me recargue!!!  
  
Seiki: Tiraste la estatua! Que tal si era el dios de una extraña tribu por aqui? Nos mataran ...  
  
John: Pero mira, hay un agujero ...  
  
Seiki miro el agujero, un agujero abajo de una estatua? ... Acaso seria la entrada a algo? No podian ver el final ... John tiro una piedra ... no tardo en sonar y sono como metal ...  
  
John: Seiki tu vas primero ... te presto mi linterna.  
  
Seiki: A no .. como siempre , vamos los dos juntos ...  
  
John: Pero no vamos a caver los dos juntos  
  
Seiki: Entonses tu vas primero  
  
Seiki empujo a John al agujero, despues se metio el, no tardaron en caer y cuando John prendio su linterna se veia como ... los conductos de aire de algun lugar grande.  
  
John: Son los conductos de aire de algun lugar!!!! Sera mejor que podamos bajar para ver donde estamos  
  
Se arrastraron un poco, y luego encontraron una reja que dejaba ver lo que habia abajo  
  
John: Parece, unos baños.  
  
Seiki: A un lado! Tratare de quitar esta reja  
  
Despues de media hora de estar pegandole a la reja con casi todo lo que sacaban de sus D-3-KEYs lograron quitar la reja. John salto y luego Seiki  
  
Seiki: Pues si, son unos baños  
  
John: Aprovechare ...  
  
John se metio a uno de ellos y Seiki hiso lo mismo. Despues que los dos salieron, decidieron abrir la puerta de la "salida de los baños".  
  
John: Seiki, mira en donde estamos ...  
  
Otro capitulo mas!!! Este me quedo medio marihuano o.O, pero queria hacer uno con Seiki y con John xDDD ... oke ... no hay mucho que decir de esto ... Reviews please!!! Gracias a las que pusieron un review ... ;__; ... ia se que por lo menos alguien lee mi fanfic y le gusta.  
  
Jessica Kyoyama: Oh sieee!!! John y Emi linda pareja ... pss ... lo malo es que al Seiki lo describi como un tipo mui wapo que sta en mi skool =0.... ... pero weno ... sie pobre de el xDDD 


	6. Machine

Ya habia caminado mas de dos horas, ese lugar le daba miedo. Un laberinto, con paredes tapisadas de relojes, cual su "Tic-tac" la estaban volviendo loca. En realidad no sabia si habia paredes, trataba de quitar relojes pero siempre habia uno atras de otro. Siguio caminando, no sabia si ya habia pasado por ahi o algo por el estilo.   
  
Harta del tic-tac se sento, sus piernas ya no davan mas. Trato de sumerjirse en su burbuja para no escuchar el ruidito de los relojes. Pero era imposible. Se acosto en el suelo, cual estaba echo de espejos y miro hacia arriba, era la noche, llena de estrellas. Algunos relojes pasaban volando sobre ella, tambien cosas como sillas, mesas, tazas gigantes. El lugar era muy extraño. Trato de quedarse dormida ... pero el ruido era insoportable.   
  
Decidio pararse y busco su D-3-KEY en su mochila, de el, saco un bat de baseball. Con ese empezo a romper todos los relojes, pero era imposible, atras de uno siempre habia otro. Se desespero y empezo a romper todo en su camino, que afortunadamente solo eran relojes. Ya estaba harta ... HARTA!!!  
  
- ESTAS DEMENTE O QUE TE PASA!!???? - escucho que una voz gritaba  
  
- Chiaki? - dijo ella parando de destruir los relojes  
  
- Te estoy gritando desde hace un buen rato, Emi - dijo Chiaki hacercandose a ella - empeze a pensar que eras una ilusion. Que hacias actuando como loca?  
  
- El ruido me estaba volviendo loca - contesto Emi guardando el bat - Aparte queria ver que pasaba.  
  
- Que idea mas inteligente - dijo Chiaki con mucho sarcasmo - creo que yo tengo una mejor idea ...  
  
- Y desde cuando te llegan las ideas? - pregunto Emi  
  
- Desde el dia que naci ¬¬  
  
- Que noticia!! No lo sabia  
  
- Desde cuando sabes algo, Emi?  
  
- Ya calla - dijo Emi vencida - y cuenta tu idea  
  
- Subiremos a las paredes - dijo Chiaki - asi veremos donde estamos. Ven alludame a subir, luego yo te ayudo desde arriba  
  
- Espera ... - dijo Emi sacando su D-3-KEY y al abrirlo salio una escalera  
  
- Guardas escaleras en tu D-3-KEY?   
  
- Ke tiene de malo? Aparte pueden servir mucho.  
  
Emi coloco la escalera contra la pared. No llegaba!! Tendrian que saltar un poco, primero subio Emi, ya que ella era un poco mas alta que Chiaki. Ya arriba, ayudo a Chiaki. La pared tenia como un metro de ancho. Las dos vieron el paisaje, casi se marean. El laberinto era interminable!! No veian el fin de el.   
  
- MIRA!!! - grito Chiaki señalando una torre MUYYY lejana - vallamos aya, podemos ir caminando por arriba, solo que tendremos que saltar algunas veces.  
  
Caminaron hacia esa torre, cada vez estaba mas grande, pero ahun asi, muy lejana. El tic-tac las mataba. Algunas veces tenian que esquivar sillas o relojes que pasaban volando. Caminaron no menos de una hora, y por fin se encontraron frente a frente con la torre, cual parecia mas grande de lo que estaba.  
  
- La entrada parece estar por ahi - señalo Emi  
  
Las dos bajaron y contemplaron la torre desde abajo. Al igual de todas las paredes, esta estaba cubierta de relojes. Abrieron una gran puerta de madera y entraron. No habia nada andentro, las paredes eran completamente negras, se podia ver el techo de la torre y habia una gran escalera que llegaba al final y en medio, en el suelo una puerta blanca.  
  
- Subamos - dijo Chiaki dirijiendose a las escaleras  
  
- Es mas facil si bajamos por esa puerta - dijo Emi señalandola - nos cansaremos mucho si subimos todo eso  
  
Pero Chiaki no la habia escuchado. Las dos subieron esas gigantes escaleras y a eso de la mitad, se sentaron respirando muy rapido.  
  
- Te ... te dije que era mejor bajar - dijo Emi  
  
- Me lo dijiste? - pregunto Chiaki  
  
- ¬¬ ... no se vale, yo siempre te escucho  
  
Descansaron un buen tiempo y luego siguieron subiendo, hasta que llegaron al final de las escaleras y no encontraron nada mas que pared.  
  
- Te dije - dijo Emi cansadisima - tu y tus ideas "fantasticas"  
  
- Fue mejor ke destrosar toda una bola de relojes ¬¬  
  
- Por lo menos no me canse demaciado ... ke es esto?  
  
Emi levanto lo que parecia un boligrafo ... quito la tapa y era ...  
  
- Una llave - dijo Chiaki - vez, mi idea sirvio de algo  
  
- Por que nunca te equivocas?? ¬¬  
  
- Simplemente por que soy yo - contesto Chiaki  
  
Las dos bajaron, bajaron mas rapido de lo que subieron (ya que la bajada es mejor que la subida). Y cuando llegaron al final ...  
  
- Esta llave abre esa puerta!! - gritaron las dos juntas  
  
Emi (quien traia la llave) corrio hacia ella y la abrio, al abrirla, se escucho un ruido de maquinas y nada mas pudieron ver el piso. Las dos saltaron (ya que no habia escaleras) y cuando calleron, escucharon que la puerta se cerraba. Las dos voltearon para arriba, pero lo unico que pudieron ver fue el cielo negro de la noche con sus millones de estrellas y los relojes y sillas flotando. Vieron a su alrededor, estaban en un pequeño circulo de tierra y al rededor habia agua ... Chiaki saco un boligrafo de su bolsillo y lo avento al agua, pero al hacer contacto con el agua se derritio ...  
  
- Es acido - dijo Chiaki - genial ...  
  
Habia mas pedasos como el que estaban paradas y fueron saltando uno en uno, al llegar a lo que parecia tierra firme. Una puerta grande, de madera estaba enfrente de ellas, pero antes de abrirla echaron un vistaso al luga (ya que de tanto saltar no se davan cuenta que habia). Estaba lleno de maquinas, a lo lejos se veia una pared de piedras grises y no muy lejos se veia una puerta. Pero por ahora, entrarian a esa.  
  
Entraron y vieron un monton de maquinas y lo que parecian ... aparatos de tortura ...  
  
- Por fin alguien diferente que nos visita - dijo una voz triste  
  
Las dos voltearon y se dieron un buen susto. Dos digimons, un Biyomon y un Patamon (N/A: Pero no los de T.K y Sora), estaban atados a un tubo que bajaba lentamente, abajo de ese tubo habia acido. Los dos digimons tenian quemaduras por todos lados, estaban algo deformes  
  
- Llegaron muy temprano - dijo el Patamon - aparte son diferentes a esas horrorosas maquinas  
  
- De que hablan? - pregunto Emi  
  
- Oh, seran los niños que vinieron a salvar el digimundo de ese asqueroso mounstro? - pregunto el Biyomon  
  
- Em, supongo - respondio Chiaki - pero, por que estan asi y quien les hiso eso?  
  
- Andromon - contesto Patamon - se ah vuelto loco, le gusta torturar digimons. Nos atrapo hace 7 dias, y cada dia nos mete al acido por 5 segundos, luego sus maquinas vienen a darnos latigasos.  
  
- Maquinas? - pregunto Chiaki  
  
- Ah contruido maquinas que lo mantienen y hacen su trabajo - contesto Biyomon - son redondas, de metal, con solo un ojo rojo y con una rueda en lugar de pies, hay millones de esas por aqui  
  
- Los sacare de aqui - dijo Emi dirijiendose a ellos  
  
- NO! - grito Patamon - los que nos encantaria fuera que nos mataras ahora, ya hemos sufrido demaciado  
  
- Matarlos?! - se sorprendio Emi - yo no podria ...  
  
- Haslo!! Rapido!!! - grito Biyomon - las maquinas no tardaran en llegar!!! La salida, ve por la otra puerta y sigue derecho.AHORA MATANOS!!!!  
  
Pero era muy tarde, la puerta se abrio y entraron dos de las maquinas, identicas como Biyomon habia dicho. Todo se quedo en silencio por un momento, luego las maquinas empezaron a hacer un ruido raro sacando cierras y cuchillos. Las dos niñas se asustaron, no sabian que hacer. Emi miro por todo el salon y tomo un maso con picos que estaba en una mesa a su lado (N/A: ooooraaa xDDDD la mui malotaaaa!!!) y le dio a las maquinas. Se escucho el ruido que venian mas. Emi tomo dos cuchillos y con esos le corto la cabeza a los digimons ... (N/A: Malota xDDDD). Las dos salieron y se encontraron con muchas maquinas, estuvieron golpeando cada una hasta llegar a la puerta, cual la abrieron y entraron a una habitacion totalmente blanca con tres puertas enfrente de ellas.  
  
- Y ahora que? - pregunto Emi  
  
Pero un gran ruido interrumpio la respuesta de Chiaki. De una puerta que habia enfrente salio Andromon.  
  
- Pero si son los niños elegidos!!! - rio el - aa, pero noo ... son los hijos de los niños elegidos.  
  
- 5 puntos al ganador - dijo Emi - va da igual, dejame salir.  
  
- Creen que te dejare ir? - rio Andromon - creo que te pondre igual que los digimons que encon....  
  
Chiaki se habia arastrado atras de Andromon con el mazo que uso Emi para destruir a las otras maquinas. Y con ese ultimo habia golpeado a Andromon, quien habia caido y se convertia en cenisas.  
  
- Tan facil destruirlo? - pregunto Chiaki  
  
- Desde un principio supe que tenia problemas - dijo Emi - bueno, cual de las tres?  
  
- Por la que entro Andromon   
  
Las dos abrieron la puerta y vieron un monton de maquinas. No le dieron gusto y no entraron. Abrieron al mismo tiempo las dos ultimas y vieron que daban al mismo lugar, una habitacion que parecia que no tenia piso. Veias abajo y veias la noche y veias para arriba y veias ... la noche. Como si estuvieran enmedio de ella, dieron 3 pasos y luego sintieron que caian. Al principio gritaron, pero al sentir que no tocaban tierra firme se calmaron un poco, no sabian donde caerian, ni cuando tardarian en caer, pero luego la sensacion se volvio agradable. Las dos cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron de su caida.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Otro capitulo xDDDD. Este ... no see, me gusto ... al final le invente algo por que ya no sabia como terminar pero bueno ... aqui esta, muuuuuuuuuchaaaaas gracias a Jessica por su review ... ;___; y tambien a los que fueron atakados por los aliens-anti-fics .... jajajajajajajaja wenooo ... see ia ppl  
  
Jane-Vicious "Master of Bugs" 


	7. Chess

- Oharu!!!! OHARU!!!! Dios ... cuando va a despertar esta niña? - se preguntaba Kazuo - OHARUUUUU DESPIERTAAAA!!!!!  
  
- Que pasa Kazuo? - pregunto Oharu con un ojo abierto - donde estamos?  
  
- No me preguntes, yo no te traje - contesto Kazuo  
  
El, lugar, parecia un pueblo. Los dos estaban como ... enmedio de una plasa, el piso era como una tabla de ajedrez, estaban adentro de un cuadro blanco, las casas cercanas eran blancas, con puertas blancas. Estaba iluminado ese lugar, aunque el cielo estaba de un gris claro. Cerca de ahi habia un molino de agua, tambien blanco. La ropa de ellos habia cambiado, ahora toda estaba blanca.  
  
- Desde cuando estamos aqui? - pregunto Oharu sin levantarse  
  
- Yo me desperte hace 10 minutos - respondio Kazuo  
  
- Sera mejor que vallamos a ver si hay seres vivientes - dijo Oharu levantandose, pero antes de dar un paso ...  
  
- NO SE MUEVAN DE AHI!!! - grito alguien y pudieron ver un ser blanco, extraño, que se acercaba saltando de un cuadro blanco a otro sin tocar los negros.   
  
- Una piesa de ajedrez? - pregunto Oharu - parece ser un caballo  
  
- Asi es - dijo esta ya cerca de ellos - soy el caballo de las piesas blancas. Y ustedes acaban de ser unos de nosotros, espero que se hayan dado cuenta por su ropa. No se preocupen, no tienen que jugar una partida contra los contrarios. Se de donde vienen y a donde quieren ir, con quien venian y por que estan aqui ...  
  
- Por que estamos aqui? - interrumpio Kazuo  
  
- "El" no quieren que salven a sus padres ... - dijo el caballo - pero bueno ...   
  
- Quien es el? - volvio a interrumpir Kazuo  
  
- Acaso Gennai no les ah dicho? - pregunto medio enojado el caballo  
  
- No, nunca nos dice nada - dijo Kazuo  
  
- Lo siento - dijo el caballo sorprendido - pero no puedo decir su nombre. Como les hiba diciendo. Me han mandado a ayudarles para salir de esto. Ya que en el camino puede que tengan problemas con las piesas rojas ...  
  
- Rojas? - pregunto Oharu - no se supone que tienen que ser negras?  
  
- Lo eran - dijo el caballo - y jugabamos partidas amistosas. Pero algo les paso y se convirtieron rojas y ahora no se preocupan por ganarnos un juego, quieren matarnos. Pero bueno, les explicare ... como ustedes son de las piesas blancas, no pueden pisar ni un cuadro nego, se convertiran en rojas si lo hacen. Asi que tengan cuidado. Siganme, les indicare el camino.  
  
El caballo fue saltando hacia una de las casitas que habia al rededor y abrio la puerta. Kazuo y Oharu lo siguieron como el lo habia dicho. Y al entrar a la casa dejaron de saltar, ya que el piso era de madera (blanca), habia solo pocas sillas en las esquinas y una escalera en medio. El caballo empezo a subir las escaleras, los dos los siguieron. Al final, habia una puerta, blanca, el caballo metio una llave.  
  
- Lo mejor es que se agachen - dijo el caballo antes de abrir la puerta.   
  
Al abrirla salieron a una especie de puente, pero no podian ver lo que habia abajo por que gateaban.  
  
- Por que gateamos? - pregunto Oharu  
  
- Muchas piesas rojas estan abajo - contesto el caballo - si nos ven no dudaran en dispararnos  
  
Llegaron al otro lado del puente y entraron en otra casa, despues bajaron. Salieron de la casa y salieron a una calle donde al final se veia un gran castillo.  
  
- Ese es el castillo de la reina, duh - explico el caballo - tendran que hablar con ella antes de irse ... no se asusten ... es buena gente  
  
Empezaron a caminar en eso, de la nada aparecieron dos piesas rojas!!! (N/A: wow ke miedo u_u)  
  
- No se muevan - grito el caballo  
  
Estas figuras parecian ser peones ... con un solo ojo. Al principio parecio que no veian a los tres, pero en eso  
  
- Achuuu!! - Kazuo estornudo  
  
Los peones voltearon a donde Kazuo estaba y se le quedaron viendo. Lanzaron un rayo "laser" de su ojo a Kazuo pero ...   
  
- Caballo!!! - gritaron los dos  
  
El caballo se habia atravezado parecia que el rayo lo habia atravezado  
  
- Corran al castillo - grito el caballo  
  
Los dos no lo pensaron y corrieron, con los peones atras aventando rayos raros y diciendo algo en un idioma raro. Era dificil saltar rapido sin tocar un cuadro negro, pero lo lograron, llegaron al castillo donde entraron rapidamente, cerraron la puerta y se recargaron en ella respirando fuertemente y con el corazon a mil por hora  
  
- Niños elegidos? - dijo una voz de lo que parecia un niño. Al voltear se asustaron, un peon , pero blanco - parece que el caballo no lo logro, pero aqui estan, la reina los espera  
  
El peon empezo a caminar, asi que ellos dos lo hicieron. El castillo era blanco, completamente blanco. La extraña figura los llevo atravez de habitaciones gigantes hasta llegar a una puerta gigante, entraron, al final, dos hacientos, el rey y la reina sentados en ellos.  
  
- Los hemos estado esperando - dijo arrastrando las palabras lo que parecia ser, la reina - se tardaron  
  
Al parecer, lo de la buena persona no lo tenia, tenia una cara de enojada y dava miedo.  
  
- Pero no importa, no hay tiempo se tienen que ir YA! - grito la reina  
  
- No .. no sabemos ... como - tartamudeo Chiaki  
  
- claro que no saben!!! - exclamo la reina - por que creen que el caballo los trajo para aca? Esta la salida!!! Las torres los llevaran.   
  
Dos piesas, musculosas y con cara de enojados empezaron a caminar. Los niños las siguieron, despues de decir adios a la reina y el rey. Las torres los dirijieron por el castillo y llegaron a una puerta, diferente a las demas, esta era cafe ... de madera y grande, la abrieron y hicieron una seña para que los niños entraran, era una habitacion oscura pero ...  
  
Pafffff ... las torres habian cerrado la puerta haciendo ke la habitacion quedara a oscuras  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Nahhh capitulo ranciooo . ... pero bueno ... algo es algo ... y espero que les guste .. 


	8. viendo el futuro?

Hola a ... las unicas dos personas que creo que leen este fic ;___;. Disculpenme por no haber escrito, no eh tenido tiempo y las ideas se congelaron. Aparte me eh dado cuenta que empeze bien y eh terminado con una historia que ni al caso. Disculpenme ... a los ultimos 3 capitulos no les eh dedicado tiempo, pero como ya estoy en vacaciones (3 semanas!!!) podre seguirlo y tratare de mejorarlo ...  
  
Aprovecho para decirles que ...^^ ... los siguientes personajes que salen son Anzai y Toshi ... hijo de Tai y hijo de Davis ... por si no se han aprendido los nombres (no los culpo, ni yo se quien es quien ^^Uu )  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
- Haaaaaa ... como pudimos caer aquiii ... comooo???? - gritaba Toshi  
  
- No me preguntes - dijo Anzai  
  
- Pero que paso con los otros? ... se habran quedado en el digimundo? Acaso no somos lo suficientemente buenos para estar ahi? - pregunto Toshi con lagrimas en los ojos - yo quiero salvar a mi padre!!! Quiero regresar al digimundo para salvar a mi padre!!!  
  
- Y crees que yo no? - pregunto Anzai  
  
- Como podemos regresar!! Acaso tienes una idea!!!??? - grito Toshi sin parar  
  
- Podemos empezar saliendo de los baños de la escuela, creo que es buena idea - dijo Anzai tratando de calmar a Toshi  
  
Toshi se calmo, habia estado un buen tiempo haciendole un berrinche a Anzai.  
  
- Lo siento, Anzai - dijo Toshi bajando la cabeza  
  
Los dos salieron de los baños esperando ver a unos cuantos estudiantes caminando por el pasillo, aunque no tenian ni idea que hora era, sabian que la escuela estaba llena a todas horas. Salieron y eso fue lo que vieron, millones de estudiantes caminando por los pasillos  
  
- Disculpa - dijo Anzai a una chica de secundaria que pasaba por ahi - me podrias decir la hora?  
  
Pero la chica siguio con su camino sin hacerle caso. A Anzai no le dio mucha importancia, a lo lejos vio a una compañera de su clase "la guayabas" ... sabia que ella no lo ignoraria, ya que se habia enterado hace poco que andaba por el.  
  
- Misha!!! - grito Anzai corriendo a ella - que hora es??  
  
Pero ella, Misha, no le hiso caso. Anzai volteo a ver a Toshi, al parecer el tambien estaba un poco confundido.  
  
- ANZAI YAGAMI!!! - grito una voz conocida haciendo que Anzai tocara el techo. Volteo y ver quien era casi lo hacia gritar.  
  
Su profesor de deportes! Pero ese no era el problema, era el, el mismo.  
  
- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no corras por los pasillos?!! - grito el profesor al Anzai  
  
- Disculpe, es que tengo prisa - dijo Anzai  
  
- Bueno, pero que sea la ultima vez que te veo correr!!! - grito el profesor  
  
Anzai salio con paso rapido, Anzai y Toshi empezaron a seguirlo. Se dirijio a la salida, donde habia un gran reloj que marcaban las 3:50 pm ... hora de la salida. Se dirijio a la parada del autobus, Anzai y Toshi vieron a dos figuras conocidas: Seiki y Emi  
  
- Seiki, Emi!! - grito Toshi  
  
- No grites Toshi - dijo Anzai - no te van a escuchar, somos como fantasmas  
  
- Como sabes? - pregunta Toshi  
  
- No es mas logico? Nadie nos hace caso, todos nos pasan. Tal vez no estamos en el mundo real, ni en el digimundo, pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es seguirme o a Seiki y Emi - dijo Anzai  
  
- Hola Anzai!! - dijo Emi dirijiendose al Anzai-no-fantasma   
  
- Hola Seiki, Emi - saludo Anzai - como estan?  
  
- Marihuanadamente cansados - contesto Seiki - despues de esa aventura que tuvimos  
  
- Que aventura? - pregunto Emi haciendo una mueca - todo fue una ranciedad de Gennai  
  
- Gennai? - pregunto Toshi que hiba llegando  
  
- El viejo ese que nos confundia a cada rato - respondio Anzai  
  
- Aaaa ... el anciano ese rancio ...  
  
- Que nunca le van a tener algo de piedad a Gennai? - pregunto Seiki  
  
- No  
  
- Ne  
  
- Nopes  
  
- Ok, da igual - contesto Seiki - nos vamos?  
  
Los cuatro niños empezaron a caminar hacia un parque que habia cerca de la escuela. Toshi y Anzai se miraban a ellos mismos con la boca abierta, era raro verse hablar, todas las expreciones que hacian, como caminaban, todo eso era raro.  
  
- Anzai, que es todo esto? - pregunto Toshi  
  
- El futuro, creo - contesto Anzai - parece ser que todo eso que estamos haciendo por nuestros padre al final va a ser por una ranciedad del viejo rancio ese ...  
  
- Como sabes? - pregunto Toshi, pero Anzai lo callo para seguir escuchando la conversacion  
  
- Gracias a eso me tuve que hacer amigo de John ... - dijo Seiki entre dientes  
  
- Vamos Seiki, John no es tan malo ahora - dijo Emi   
  
- A! Ahora tu lo encuentras buena onda! - grito Seiki - recuerdo cuando le decias fresa y no lo soportabas!  
  
- Y gracias a eso me quede con el cuerpo adolorido para el resto de mi vida - dijo Anzai  
  
- Calla Anzai - dijo Emi - que tu no tuviste que ser inyectado por el wing ese ... todavia tengo pesadillas ... je je  
  
- Que se sintio? - pregunto Toshi  
  
- Fue horrible - contesto Emi - mas no te quiero decir  
  
- Y cuando Kazuo se nos puso ciego por unos dias!! - grito Toshi  
  
- Aaaaa no me recuerdes - grito Seiki - sus ojos estaban blancos ... blancos, me dava miedo  
  
- Estaran hablando de ... el rescate de nuestros padres, de todo los que nos va a pasar? - pregunto Toshi  
  
- Si, creo yo - contesto Anzai  
  
- Recuerdo cuando Toshi y yo vimos esta escena - dijo Anzai, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, una nube negra los cubrio, cubrio todo el escenario, Anzai trato de correr hacia ellos, Toshi igual, pero solo Toshi podia ver a Anzai y Anzai a Toshi  
  
- Que paso? - pregunto Toshi  
  
- No se - dijo Anzai desesperado - yo queria ver que pasaba!!!  
  
- Entonses, todo lo que haremos sera por una ranciedad de Gennai? - pergunto Toshi  
  
- Espero que no - contesto Anzai - por que siento que nos estamos esforsando mucho  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
ok ... otro capitulo, este diferente a los demas, este me gusto ... no tengo comentarios para este asi ke ...me encantarian si dejaran reviews xDDD. Please gente ... please ... 


End file.
